


To touch a storm

by underwatercafe



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: M/M, power bottom jace??, ral is smug at all times', very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwatercafe/pseuds/underwatercafe
Summary: Jace and Ral head back to his appartment for purely innocence purposes. Jace gets ideas.
Relationships: Jace Beleren/Ral Zarek
Kudos: 2





	To touch a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic in a while and I wrote it on my phone so sorry for the formatting and grammar haha

The two men barrelled into Jace’s apartment, the door banging onto the wall and sending a picture frame flying. I’ll sort it later Jace thinks to himself as his eyes focus in on the man with his arm around him. Ral’s eyes are crinkled with laughter and his cheeks flushed with wine and joy. His tattooed arm drapes around Jace’s shoulder, keeping his Cape pressed tight on his back. _He’s warm_ Jace thinks as they make their way through the cluttered apartment, sending piles of documents to floor. _Lavinia is going to kill me_ Jace sighs as the static from Ral’s finger tips sent a stiff but light bolt through his back, _if I survive tonight_ , he muses dryly, letting his eyes wander to the tent forming in the man’s trousers.

Ral had been waiting for this. The day since he had first asked the then-guildpact on a date, Ral had been looking forward to going to Jace’s apartment for the night. It wasn’t exactly planned; they went on a date to a bar and have decided it wasn’t wise to let Ral wander the streets of the tenth while tipsy. They’d talked about various people they knew and lightly joked on the walk to the elegant apartment, and Ral has wrapped his arm around his partner as they made their way into the apartment.

Ral didn’t know what to expect as danced around the towers of documents, being led through the apartment. He still had his arm around Jace as he noticed the smaller man knock over a pile of paper, and then stare abruptly at his crotch.

“See something you like?” Ral sneered, making eye contact with Jace.  
“No” Jace replied, red in the face.   
“I mean, yes but it’s not like I want to compliment you” he continued.  
As Jace lifted his head he saw Ral’s smirk.   
Oh, that is it. Jace thought as his eyes lit up in a fantastic blue tone, and Ral’s smirk faced as he dropped to the floor.

Ral woke up to see Jace straddling him completely naked apart from his boxers. Ral could feel his face going red and heat growing at his groin. He tried to lean forward but found his hands tied to the bed posts.   
Jace leaned down to be an inch away from Ral’s face,  
“Like what you see?” Jace chimed, a smirk curling on his lips.  
“Yes, god yes" Ral whispered as Jace ground down on Ral’s crotch.  
“I’ve got to say, I quite like this side of you” Ral sneered as he noticed the bulge in Jace’s boxers, bucking up towards it.  
As Jace gasped, he dug his nails into Ral’s thighs, drawing out a low moan from the taller man.  
“Ral... no more talking” Jace moaned before his eyes lit up again, and Ral felt his mouth go slack. He couldn’t speak. “I’ll... I’ll know if you need me to stop okay? And I’ll stop.” Jace said as he slipped his hand to his waist. Ral’s eyes went wide as Jace pulled down his boxers enough to let his dick slip over the waist band. He was so hard it looked painful. He watched Jace arch his back as he reached behind him, and pulled a dildo a little smaller than Ral out of his ass. As Ral raised his eyes he thought _you’ve been planning this_.

The dildo dissolved into blue light in Jace’s hand.  
“You’ll be glad I have.” Jace muttered, placing his hand on Ral’s clothes which also dissolved into the blue vapour. Ral could only watch and hum delightedly as Jace reached down to Ral’s hard cock and began pumping it.  
“God you’re hard" Jace murmured as he reached for a bottle of lube lost in the folds of the bed sheets. Ral winced as his cock was covered in the cool gel.  
Jace placed one of his hands on Ral’s shoulders as his other lined up his ass to Ral’s dick. He looked at Ral and licked his lips as he lowered his ass onto the head.   
“How badly do you want me?” he asked, rocking his hips teasingly over the tip of Ral’s cock. Ral felt his jaw come back to life as Jace stilled his hips.  
“Fuck Jace... I just want to fuck you...” Ral started as Jace pressed his ass down an inch lower.  
“I want to be inside you and fuck you up" he continued.  
Jace’s hips lifted completely off of Ral’s dick.  
“Really? Only that much?” Jace cooed in a fake sulk.  
“God Jace I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk or think of anything other than my dick” Ral panted as begged Jace’s loosened ass to lower just a little bit.  
“Okay.” Jace said as Ral’s restraints faded from existence. “prove it.” He demanded, looking Ral dead in the eye.

Jace could barely blink before Ral grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Ral grabbed his legs and pinned them above his head and he lined his cock up to Jace’s prepared entrance.

Ral looked at Jace and saw the pure want in his eyes. He leaned down to the smaller man’s face and grabbed his chin.   
“I love you, Jace"   
“What-" Jace began as Ral thrust deep into his ass. He rammed his cock deep into Jace again and again feeling his balls slap again Jace’s ass.  
“I said,” Ral continued, lifting up Jace’s ass and pushing even deeper, god he was grateful Jace came prepared.  
“I love you, you idiot” Ral said, baring down on Jace as fast and hard as he could. He knew how he liked it, and how he liked to be used.   
Despite the rough handling Jace looked at Ral, his eyes clouded with tears of exertion and emotion.  
“I love you too, Ral." Jace mumbled.  
“Good.” Ral answered, taking in Jace’s reddening face.  
He wished he could burn this sight into his memory. Jace below him with his ass loosened for Ral to absolutely ruin, his face red and eyes full of love and his ass twitching around Ral’s cock as he stopped his violent trusting. He wished he could have this every day.  
Keep moving and you can Jace said in Ral’s mind. Ral looked down at Jace and smirked before leaning down and flipping him onto his stomach. Jace gasped as Ral pulled on his hips and dragged him backwards. Cool air met Jace’s asshole as Ral pulled his cheeks apart.   
“Look at you, so loose” Ral cooed as he gripped his ass hard enough to bruise.  
“You know I’m going to ruin you" Ral continued as he lined himself up again to Jace’s ass.  
“Well get to it th-AAAH" Jace cried as Ral pulled him backwards onto his waiting cock. The angle was more severe, meaning Ral couldn’t thrust even deeper while still hitting his prostate.  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Ral teased through gritted teeth.  
“Were you about to ask me to break you?” Ral asked, punctuated with a deep and hard thrust. He read around to Jace’s painfully hard cock, already dripping with precum.   
“Do you want me to ruin you?” he whispered to Jace as he started to pump the smaller man’s cock, still holding up his violent pace.  
“Do you want my cum in your ass, Jace?”   
Jace could only nod in response, being overwhelmed with the feeling of his ass being ravaged and his cock being jerk off, and Ral had said he loved him. He loved him. And he loved him too.  
“Yes Ral, god yes.” Jace cried as his head fell back against the bed, feeling his orgasm building.  
“Good boy.” Ral smashed his hips into Jace’s ass until his pace slowed abruptly. Jace watched his jaw tense and his shoulder hitch as he poured his load deep into his ass.   
With one last tug on his cock, Jace came into Ral’s hand as he felt Ral’s seed flooding his guts. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Ral, looking down at him with eyes full of admiration.  
After they had both cleaned up Ral held Jace in his arms, curled around the smaller man.   
“Did you mean it?” Jace asked as Ral rubbed his hand down the scars on Jace’s back.  
“you’re the telepath. Can you tell me?” Ral sneered back.  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
“Fine. Yes, I love you. I love you Jace.”  
“I love you too Ral.”  
“Well that’s nice. Now go to sleep.” Ral muttered, trying to hide the blush on his face.  
“Are we dating?”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Yes" came a small voice as sleep approached the smaller man.  
“Then we are. Good night darling" Ral teased as he felt Jace huff at the nickname and try to roll away.  
“No chance,” Ral whispered, dragging the smaller man back to him.  
“You’re mine now.” Ral hummed, listening to Jace giggle as his stubble tickled the back of his neck.  
They fell asleep like that, love fresh on their tired minds. They woke up the next morning and started to plan how they would tell Lavinia.


End file.
